


Battle Royale AU

by AngelVacante



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, I'm going to fail, More Blood, Multi, My first english fanfic, a lot of blood, also fist fic in this fandom, why can't these guys just stay alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelVacante/pseuds/AngelVacante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, the students of the Hopes Peak are forced to kill each other in another way. There isn't the possibility of hiding for the rest of their lifes anymore, now the rules changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For whom the bell tolls

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Battle Royale AU. Battle Royale is a book, in which Japan ruled by a military dictatorship, that force classes to kill each other, well, if that don't sound familar, but I couldn't resist to fusion my favorite book and game. The DR 1+2 cast is in a class together, everyone is around fifteen. Also, the Hopes Peak is a regular school. English isn't my first language, so forgive me my errors please.

From the outside, cars and buses always seem calm, but inside the travel bus the students of the Hopes Peak where talking, laughing and trying to surpass the long drive to the hotel where they planned to live during the class trip.  
  
Makoto Naegi (Boy Nr. 10) sat right in the middle of the bus, next to the quiet Kyoko Kirigiri (Girl Nr. 5). Currently she was looking outside with a calm gaze. The other thought her as a creepy, antisocial girl, but Makoto knew better: She just doesn’t have the need to talk to the other students. But if someone really tried to interact with her, she showed her intelligent and reliable self.  
  
Makoto was an ordinary student. He liked what everyone else liked and he hadn’t any special ability or exciting interests, but he knew it and he didn’t really care. His kindness and his good heart balanced it out anytime, in the complicated country they lived was a nice person always welcomed. The life under a military dictatorship was hard sometimes and Makoto tried to make it as nice as possible, also trying to stay loyal to his optimistic nature. He wasn’t a rebel or someone, who could overthrow an entire government, so he just had to keep his nose out of everything illegal and he was sure, that his life wasn’t going to be too bad. At this moment he just tried to make it through the class trip with his … let us call it special class, consisting of a big variety of different students, all charismatic or otherwise remarkable, starting with their teacher, Usami-san. She was an overly friendly and a little bit childish woman, most of the time smiling who liked the color pink and rabbits. She was always so happy, that some of the students thought, that she just cracked under the idea that she could die because she didn’t liked the government or something like that and just became insane. The boy never denied the theory.  
Makoto looked around in the bus. Right next to him sat the blond, cute Hiyoko Saionji (Girl Nr. 14) and her friend the tall Koizumi (Girl Nr. 6). The brown-haired Boy couldn’t understand what hey where talking about thanks to their whispering, but it wasn’t like really cared about their topic. These two girls were already befriended as he got to know them in the tenth grade. Hiyoko was a rude and sometimes really annoying girl; she badmouthed and insulted every person, except her best friend Koizumi and used her cute look to convince the teacher that nothing was her fault and that the other students just bullied her. Koizumi was a polite girl with a very strong character that also could take beautiful pictures. Makoto couldn’t imagine how the two girls, which were almost complete opposites, could get so good friends. Also he never asked and also didn’t really care.  
  
At the end of the bus the voices were the loudest, but at the moment the big group of boys were just laughing at a joke of the big mouthed punk boy Leon Kuwata (Boy Nr. 7, Baseball team), who was sitting next to Kazuichi Souda (Boy Nr.12), the pink-haired guy with sharp teeth was able to repair everything you gave him, no matter how hard you tried to destroy it. They sat in the two seats before the last line of sixth seats, where the group of friends consisting of Mondo Oowada (Boy Number 11), the biker with a striking haircut, Kiyotaka Ishimaru (Boy Number 5), an always well clothed boy who was one of the best students of the class because of the lot of studying he did, and the androgynous Chihiro Fujisaki (Boy Number 1). Makoto couldn’t really imagine a stranger group of friends, only Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu (Boy Number 8), the son of the local residents Yakuza, who looked way younger than he behaved, Yasuhiro Hagakure (Boy Number 2), the oldest boy in the class, who thought himself as a clairvoyant, but nobody really believed his prophesies (Makoto just nodded and smiled at them) and the dark clothed Gundam Tanaka (Boy Number 13), a boy who took care at his own little zoo at home, but he behaved more like a cartoon villain than a breeder could make that weird group even more grotesque. First, most of them didn’t got along well, the first half year was full of fights; Kiyotaka and Mondo getting into a discussion every day, Gundam and Kazuichi getting into fights because of the beautiful blonde Sonia Nevermind (Girl Number 10), Leon and Fuyuhiko yelling at each other because of their impulsive characters. The only people who got along with well with everyone from the beginning were himself, Hajime Hinata (Boy Number 4) and Nagito Komaeda (Boy Number 6). Latter were sitting on the two seats next to Leon and Kazuichi, the tall, brown-haired Hajime listening to the conversation of the other and the sick-looking, white-haired Nagito looked out of the window, admiring the landscape passing by.  
  
The other loud group was just a few seats away from Makoto and Kyoko. The big group of girls was talking, laughing and playing card games. Ibuki Mioda (Girl Number 8), Sayaka Maizono (Girl, Number 7), the two girls who befriended each other because of their similar interests in music, sat together and were speaking to Chiaki Nanami (Girl Number 9), an a little bit nerdy but still cute girl and Sonia Nevermind, a foreign, kind girl from Europe. In front of them sat the sportive Aoi Asahina (Girl Number 1, swimming team, volleyball team, etc.) next to the girl with the impressive amount of muscles Sakura Oogami (Girl Number 11, Judo Team), that were talking to Akane Owari (Girl Number 12) and Nekomaru Niidai (Boy Number 9) Baseball team, soccer team). Celestia Ludenberg (Girl Number 16) rolled her eyes at their loud laugher and concentrated again on her card game against Peko Pekoyama (Girl Number 13). The tall gothic girl loved every kind of game and was great at winning them, only Komaeda could beat her at games that were based on luck. She always seemed kind, but sometimes she just snapped and let her overly polite mask fall.  
  
In front of them, Makoto couldn’t really see her face, but her impressing, blond hair, sat Junko Enoshima next to her sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, talking loud to her while she pretended to listen. The twins seemed to be characters out of a mystery novel: Junko was beautiful and seemed to be turned on by the misfortune of other; she sometimes even planned incidents just to make feel others bad. Mukuro was pretty too, but she wasn’t as attractive as her sister that attempted a career as model. She looked fragile, but could easily stand a fight against Sakura. She was quiet and stuck downright to her sister. They never told anybody why exactly had different last names, Junko just said that it was a long, boring story.  
Naegi couldn’t tell exactly why, but both where different than the other students. Junkos character always changed. Sometimes she was a cute, naïve girl, other days she acted arrogant with a god-complex, then she was analytic and stoic and somedays she was just impulsive and rude, only her sadistic side seemed to be stable. Mukuro first seemed just quiet at the start, but after a few weeks everybody started to ask a few questions about her; what was up with the strange tattoo on the back of her hand? Why didn’t she talk about herself and her family? Why could she cut a paper into four pieces in the air with a kitchen knife? Why the fuck did she sleep with a gun? And why did she have a gun in the first place?  
  
Naegi ignored the rumors about her; they were dumb, just like the ones about Kyoko. He tried to don’t care about them and talked as much as possible to her and he learned things about her, which those who listen to the rumors never would have guessed. Despite her almost military tidiness she liked the thought of chaos and the overthrowing of established order.  
  
She maintained a garden with a lot of different flowers.  
She liked every kind of movies that involved soldiers.  
She was physically stronger than Makoto.  
She wanted to go one day to the Middle East.  
She loved dogs above all animals.  
She was loyal.  
And no matter what anybody said, she was way more beautiful than her sister.

 

 

It was about 8 pm, when the volume of the conversations decreased.  
Makoto was playing on his handheld a game when he noticed, that his class mates where passing out one by one. He couldn’t hear the talking of the other students anymore. Kyoko leaned against the window, fogging it with her slow breath. Next to him Saionji hugged Mahiru tightly and mumbled something in her sleep, while she was rubbing her eyes and trying to stay awake. The boys at the end of the bus had stopped joking and laughing, Nagitos sleepy eyes gazed around, Leon laid on his friend, which was snorting loud. Oowada looked a lot less terrifying when he was sleeping and to everyone’s big surprise Ishimaru slept with his back stretched.  
  
Makotos thoughts were too chaotic to think properly about the situation. They were a 9th grade and fell asleep during a class trip in their bus? What could possibly go wrong? He just had in mind how sleepy he was, so he just leaned back in the warm seat and closed his eyes, unaware, that his sister and his parents in a few hours will get a message, which will crush their hearts enough for an entire lifetime.  
Kuzuryuu snoozed a little bit, without knowing, that his parents will be dead two days later. They did not accept the message the way they should have.  
  
Maizono never heard the crying and sobbing of her friend.  
  
Asahina wasn’t there to comfort her brother, who didn’t sleep in months.  
  
Kuwata didn’t’ imagine his cousin’s decision to rip the government into pieces when he dozed off.  
  
Ishimaru did not think about the possibility that his father might break under the pressure of all the misfortune happening to him and his family.  
  
Neither of them thought that they were riding right into the biggest catastrophe that could possibly occur to them when they fell asleep.  
  
Just a white haired boy smiled in his seat knowingly. He looked a little bit sad too, just like he was talking to a child that denied the death of their parents.  
  
“It was bound to happen sooner or later”, he whispered sadly, “thinking about my fortune…” He giggled a little bit, but then he fell asleep too. The entire bus was quiet; you could just hear the drone of the engine.

  


When Hajime opened his heavy eyelids it wasn’t as bright as it should be also the shaking of the bus was missing. He looked around and found himself in a classroom, surrounded by his class mates who were slowly waking up. It looked a little bit old, most likely one of the reasons why the lights were so dimmed, the other one being the big iron plates on the windows. The paint on the walls was slowly ripping off and the wood on the floor also didn’t really look well. The furniture seemed even more dilapidated than the rest of the room, the desk in front of him was strained with scratches and bad doodles.  
The students were again sputtering, but this time their voices had nothing happy, they were full of anxiety and concern. Thanks to his position in the back of the room, Hajime could almost see everyone without turning around. Souda was shaking Kuwata, who was still fast asleep on his desk, while next to him Yamada (Boy Nr. 16), the otaku of their class, looked overwhelmed while trying to calm the loud crying Saionji. Tanaka sat on his chair, big and a little bit intimidating waiting for anything to happen. Somewhere Hajime could hear Mikan Tsumiki (Girl Nr. 15) cry.  
  
He looked over to the person to his left, Aoi Asahina. Usually her cheery personality let her lit up an entire room, but now her face was full of worries and fear. She noticed his gaze and turned over to him.  
“What’s going on, Hinata?”, she asked, her voice shaky. He could just shrug before the door next to the blackboard swung open and a short man followed by three soldiers entered the room. Within a second everyone shut their mouth and looked with big eyes to the young man, who was wearing a fancy, black suit. His hair, however, was strangely white.  
  
The three soldiers tried their best to cover their faces, but something could be seen anyways. The first one was older than the others, his mien was dead serious, but his eyes glistened bright. The second was the youngest of the three; he looked like he was trying to impress someone with his serious expression and his way to disciplined haircut and posture. The third had no really remarkable attributes; he looked a little bit cheeky though. When the students remembered these moments, when they saw this people for the first time, they never could really recall the soldiers; they were too distracted by the ‘teacher’. He was an impressive person, when he entered the room, his charisma instantly fascinated everyone and no one could deny that he was a handsome man.  
  
He looked in the face of every student, before he began to talk with a happy voice.  
“So, you are the blessed students who participate the program this time!”  
This was the moment, when everyone realized, that they were doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again. This students can't live a happy life without killing each other, not even in AU's.  
> Hi. This is the first chapter and you should've already noticed, 'cause I'm 100% sure that I made really dumb mistakes, my first language isn't english, so I'd be very grateful if you correct my mistakes and criticize my writing, it would be very helpful. I hope you had fun anyway.  
> Also, I don't know if anyone already did this. If this is really the case, I'm terrible sorry, I really didn't copy you.  
> The rules of the killing game are explained next chapter, for those guys who haven't red the book or seen the film.  
> And Yes: Every chapter is going to be named after a Metallica song.  
> I hope you stick around!


	2. Ride the lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit more talking.

The world stopped moving for a very long second. A loud “What?!” exclaimed by Owari awaked everyone from their paralysis and chaos exploded in the room. Some students started to cry and sputter in panic, while others were too shocked to move. Teruteru Hanamura (Boy Nr. 3) had an awkward smile on his face and stared at the stranger, who watched for a few moments the tumult with a happy smile on his face.  
  
“Alright guys, shut up!”  
  
The students watched the strange man as he walked up and down in front of the class. It is hard to explain the program to people who have nothing to do with it, even if the rules are simple. Every year about fifty classes were forced into a competition in which they killed each other, the victor of it obtained a lifetime pension and an autograph card from the dictator (‘how great!’ Hinata always thought when he heard it). Now you are certainly asking yourself the question, why somebody would do this to their citizens? Nobody really understood, the government bluffed it out as the replacement to the general conscription and as an inevitable sacrifice for the national safety.  
  
You couldn’t just look away and forget it: The program was always there, you heard something in the news, somebody lost a friend or a relative to it, and even in the school itself you talked about it. In the 9th grade it was a fear that followed you everywhere, like the fear of your plane crashing while you are flying.  
  
Hinata never expected getting into this situation; it was something that only happened to other people, like getting cancer or winning in the lottery. He always feared it, he often had thoughts that started with the words “What if…?” and then he imaged the worst outcome possible. Soon he shook his head, ashamed even of the thought of having to kill his class mates, it seemed … perverted. Vulgar. Ungodly. It wasn’t going to happen anyway, the chance was so small, don’t think about it.  
  
And now, he was sitting in a dirty classroom, hearing that he had to face his own imagination.  
  
“Oh, you guys look so stunned! But it’s true. Yeah, you’re going to kill each other, but don’t worry, you all have a chance to win this!” He sounded so happy while he was talking to people who were going to die. Maybe you just survive a job like this when you’re completely insane, Hajime thought, He still had the strong desire to choke.  
  
“I’m your new teacher from now on, just to supervise the following days full of new and exciting experiences! My name doesn’t matter, maybe I’ll reveal to the winner, the other ones are going to die anyway, so it would be just another useless information.”  
  
The students’ faces were either horrified or filled with despair, just a few kept calm; Kirigiri looked disgusted, Byakuya Togami (Boy Nr. 14) seemed a little bit stressed out and Hajime could have sworn that Enoshima smiled a bit.  
  
“So, first of all I gotta have to explain the rules before the real fun start. What? No, you can kill anyone the way you want, but there are a few things I have to explain…” He sighted. “First of all, you’re on an island, which has ships in every cardinal direction that have the task to detain you if you try to escape.” He turned to the blackboard and drew an oval on it that supposed to be the island. Then he added a grip like the ones you see on maps on top of it, everything while whistling happily. “Yes, that should look a little bit like the map we’re giving you guys. The island is segmented into different zones, which are relevant to the collars you’re wearing.”  
  
Hajime moved his hand to his throat – and felt something metallic. There was a collar, just like his ‘teacher’ said, it was blockish and cool. How could he miss something so big around his neck?  
  
“Be careful with them! They’re supposed to detect you and if you try to escape or to break ‘em … BOOM!” Someone yelped out of surprise. “They explode! They explode when you guys are in danger zones too. What danger zones are?” He made a very dramatic face. “They’re the zones of the island you’re not allowed to enter. First, the only danger zone is the school, but every six hours starting from midnight I’m going to announce new danger zone, so you can’t just hide in a building and have to encounter each other, I mean, this isn’t going to last forever!” The teacher smiled widely at everyone. “Ooh, there’s also a time limit! If nobody dies during 24 hours, every collar is going to explode. Then nobody wins!”  
  
The other now looked even more terrified or angry, Oowada for example seemed that he was about to break his table in half.  
  
Hinatas thoughts were running amok. Who could he trust? The girls, for sure. Not every girl, but they seemed less like a murder than the boys. He was definitely going to find Nanami, she would keep her cool. But the more important question was: Who couldn’t be trusted? He startled. What was he thinking? Nobody in his class was able to kill!  
  
“Excuse me?” Every head turned around to look at Togami. He had his usual arrogant mien, but it looked a little angrier.  
  
“Yeah, boy? What’s your name?”  
  
“It is Byakuya Togami. When does the game start?” A few shocked gasped could be heard.  
“Ah, yeah. Here it is … and here it is again. Two Togamis?” The teacher looked up from the index of names and around in confusion.  
  
“I am Byakuya Togami.” Twogami (Boy Nr.15), how the class called him, raised his hand. To be honest, nobody made sense of him. He came to the class, copying an idol and actually pretending to be him, but nobody believed him … because he was so fat. He thought most likely that Byakuya Togami was a way more interesting person to copy, as heir of the Togami house, a noble and rich family, so he dressed and acted like him, he even found a way to change his name. Nobody knew the motive of it and they were almost dammed to accept this ridiculous act. And Togami himself? He didn’t care.  
  
“So … you’re Byakuya Togami.” He asked Twogami. He simply nodded a little bit bugged.  
“Then, who is he?” He pointed at the real Togami.  
  
“He is Byakuya Togami.”  
  
“So, you’re both Byakuya Togami?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Guess that’s settled. Are there other Byakuya Togamis I should know?” Hinata could see how Mioda was about to raise her hand, but then she remembered her situation and did nothing (at school, when a new teacher entered the class, usually everyone ended up being Byakuya Togami).  
The stranger sighted in relief.  
  
“Okay, Togami, the game starts right when you leave the school building. But I want to remind you guys of the fact, that after an hour the school is a danger zone, so you shouldn’t dawdle around too much!” He gazed at the almost-corpses another time. “Any other question or can you kill each other unworried?”  
  
He nodded, mumbled something and knocked the door. “Guys, you can come in!”  
Two other soldiers pushed in a wagon, loaded with brown bags. Some of these were baggy, it was like something big were stuffed in.  
  
“So, you guys are going to receive a bag of these, they contain everything you need to life: provisions, a map, a compass and a weapon to take lives. It can be everything! Something you can shoot with, something you can stab through heart and brain, something you can strike with or even something to poison somebody, the possibilities are endless!” His voice got a little bit too enthusiastic while talking. “But you can also take the bags with you that you prepared for the trip. So you don’t have to walk around in sweaty clothes, isn’t that great?”  
  
“I’m gonna pick one of you guys to walk out first, and then we go from there on after the name index.” The class sat upright. The tension was nearly tactile when the stranger made an excessive thoughtful face. Eventually, he pointed at Fujisaki.  
  
“You! What’s your name?”  
  
“Fujisaki … Chihiro Fujisaki.” He looked absolutely frightened, his girlish eyes were big and his legs trembling.  
  
“Fujisaki … Fujisaki … Oh, what a coincidence! You’re boy number one! So, come here, grab your bag and get out!” The tiny boy looked even tinier next to the soldiers, when they handed his bag to him. His face was a mixture between dread and disbelief, when he looked back at the class, looking for confirmation. Then he stormed out, like he forgot he had forgotten a terrible important appointment.  
  
“And don’t linger too much in the halls!” the teacher shouted at the boys back. Then he looked at his clock. “Now, we have to wait two minutes, then the next one can go.”  
  
Hinata was boy number four, so he hadn’t to wait too long, but it felt still like hours (he was really sorry for Celeste, she had to be alone for two minutes with this lunatic). The next one was Asahina, at the end of tears, waving at Oogami. He was sure this two were going to team up somehow, they were very close friend. But in this game, friend became enemy. Wait, what was he thinking? This two were not people who would hurt anyone, no matter in which situation, especially not each other. What about his own friend?  
  
He turned his head to look at Komaeda, who had his hands buried in his fluffy, white hair. He was worried. In school he spent the most time with the boy that had an incredibly lowly self-esteem and he should trust him, but he did not. Something was behind this mask of kindness, something incredibly bad that lurked in the darkest corner of the boys mind and just waited to break out and come at you, you could see it in his pretty eyes. Hinata had only seen one time the tip of something that seemed like a big iceberg.  
  
It was on a bright summer day, not long ago. They walking in the town, eating ice cream and talking about nothing particular, when they hear a commotion. A young mans corpse was dragged out his apartment, Hinata could only remember that his clothing was dirty and bloody, but he also remember too well a young woman’s cries.  
  
“They killed him! This goddamn police killed him! He did nothing wrong!” Her voice echoed through the street, every pair of eyes were on her. “Fuck these guys! I’m going to kill them, I’m going to fucking kill ‘em all!” The last sentence she shouted out with so much anger and despair that something in Hinata’s chest turned. For something like this, she was going to end up like her man. He heard Komaeda chuckle. “She’s full of despair right now, but when she get her revenge and eventually die, she’ll become a martyr for the ones, that are fighting for hope in this country. Her normal life became with the murder of her husband or whatever something that will bring hope for other. How … inspiring.”  
  
Hinata did not get it, not at all what was his friend talking about. His smile was like that of a child and voice sounded so happy that it almost ached to listen to it in this situation.  
  
Komaeda somehow was happy about the death of someone and saw hope, where no hope was. That first sounded good, but with his logic it was absolutely terrific.  
  
But was he capable of killing someone? ‘I know him.’ Hinata thought ‘He isn’t going to kill me. At least not me…’ He thought again about his eyes. There was something, a sparkle of something that he couldn’t really catch, but it assured him, that Komaeda wasn’t a potential thread. He was a friend.  
  
But … what about the others?  
  
“The next one is … Hagakure Yasuhiro!” The tall boy stood up and was certainly thinking something like ‘Why did I repeat so often the class?’ with a quiet frantic expression. He took his bag and shut the door with a loud noise.  
  
There wasn’t anyone who wanted to go home so desperately, that he killed someone, right? Not in his class … Hinata told himself to be realistic. In every class participating there was someone who wanted to, there was nearly always a winner.  
  
Who could it be in their class?  
  
The brown haired boy looked around. There was Togami. He was an arrogant bastard that thought of himself better than anyone. But was he so full of himself, that he thought nobody in this class was it worth to live other than him? Then there was Celeste, the girl that was especially good at lying and everybody could see that her kindness was faked. Maybe Kuzuryuu? Hinata liked him a lot, but he was still a yakuza. But then Oowada was a threat to, as a biker. Maybe Ikusaba and Kirigiri, both girls were so suspicious silent and superior and Enoshima, the sadist girl …  
  
This is never going to end, he thought.  
  
“And now … Enoshima Junko!” The pretty girl stood up, like she was waiting for this moment for years. The clacking of her boots could be still heard, when she started jogging in the halls.  
  
‘This has to be a nightmare.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written 'Byakuya Togami' so often in my life.  
> I'm pretty sure I'm fucking up the terms from the original book, but I only have the german version and I just translate them.  
> Also, this is the last 'talking' chapter. I just wanted to get over with the introduction. If something isn't clear, read book or manga (better the book, it's really great, I love it).  
> And please correct my errors. I would be ashamed to know I've uploaded a work full of errors.


End file.
